


Date night

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie wants to go on a date. William has different plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date night

‘’Dad, come on!’’ Lizzie felt like she was losing her mind.

‘’I said no, Liz,’’ William replied. ‘’You can keep asking, but I will keep saying no.’’

‘’Fine!’’ Lizzie spat. ‘’I’ll ask Mum.’’

William sighed. ‘’Go ahead.’’

Kate entered the kitchen. ‘’What is all this noise about?’’

‘’Dad is being a complete and utter ass!’’

‘’Lizzie, watch you tongue. Tell me what this is about.’’

‘’James asked me on a date and I said yes.’’

‘’Well, honey, that’s great.’’

‘’No, it’s not!’’ Lizzie started yelling again. ‘’Because Dad won’t let me. He says I’m too young.’’

‘’You’re just fifteen, darling –‘’ William tried again.

‘’So what? Does that give you the right to boss about my social life? George got to go out last weekend! Why didn’t you stop him?’’

Kate signed to her husband that she would handle this. William left.

‘’Honey, let’s sit down for a moment and calm down. George is seventeen already, he’s starting his gap year next year. He’s finishing Eton at the moment. He is older than you, let’s face it. And Dad just wants to protect you. You have no idea what happens when you step out and have drinks with some guy.’’

‘’God, you two really don’t understand, do you! James is not some guy, I’m in love with him!’’

Kate sighed. ‘’I know.’’

‘’Then what?’’

‘’You have to realize what will happen when you’re spotted with him at a bar or restaurant or something. You’ll be on the front page of every magazine, writing about you dating random guys – and I know James is not a random guy – and losing your virginity and what not.’’

Lizzie’s eyes went wide. ‘’But we haven’t even kissed yet! I’m not having sex with him!’’

Kate smiled at all this naivety. ‘’I know you won’t, sweetie, but do you really think the press with be that rational? This gives them a chance to write a big selling story about you. You will not be left alone the way they do now. You will be hunted even more. And James as well, and his family, just like they hunted me and my family when they found out I was dating Daddy. We broke up two times because of it.’’

Kate looked at her oldest daughter. Lizzie understood, or at least she thought she did. She still thought it unfair George could go out and have a drink with his friends, and she couldn’t.

‘’But why can’t I –‘’ Lizzie started.

‘’Because you are still my baby girl.’’ William had gotten back. He walked to Lizzie and give her his big Daddy bear hug. She leaned against him and he kissed the top of her head.

‘’The time will come, darling, I promise.’’

Lizzie nodded.

‘’I have another plan,’’ William continued. ‘’What if we invited James here for the weekend?’’

Lizzie beamed at her father. ‘’Thanks, Dad! I’m gonna tell him straight-away!’’

William turned to look at his wife. ‘’Thanks for handling that.’’

Kate kissed him. ‘’That’s fine. I’m her Mum, she will take those things easier if I tell them. I went through the same.’’

William smiled at her. ‘’Will you take care of situations like this if Mary wants to start dating. She and David are already eleven years old, that time will come soon too.’’

Kate chuckled. ‘’Only if you give David the sex-talk, though, I think he needs that even sooner.’’

William laughed. ‘’Never a dull moment with four children in the house.’’


End file.
